America's Most Elimatedated
America's Most Elimatedated Round 1 Joey and Roflgator hosted a date show in The Great Pug on Dec 21st 2018. In the show Chocolate (portrayed by Kyana), Pinkharm, McThiccums, and several others, competed for the honour of hook up with Panunu. While Joey went away to get a drink, he could hear the entire gosship and plan for the elimination. As he returned, he forgot to get Frankie to take away the BRB screen. Jonny then came in and saved the day, getting Joey to yell at Frankie, as PinkHarm was eliminated. Round 2 They went to the second floor for Round 2, the Talent Show, as a show shiner licked Joey's shoes clean. Despite being roped into this, Joey Bagels attempted to overcome this chaos, and even got help from Nayuki the Fae, Jonny, LeyLey and a Hatsune Miku head, though LeyLey told him to "SUCK IT ON STAGE". The first contestant was PeachLily who did a magic trick, doing a backflip and then vanishing, reappearing behind the bar. Ron got Joey a beer, as Kryptonickat came out and did a dance. After falling off stage, Kryptonickat did an instant orgasm, moaning loudly, causing mass panic to break out. Chocolate came out next, doing impressions. She did MooMoo, Ash Ketchum and Wobbuffet, all in successions. Chocolate recieved massive applause. McThiccums came out next, singing a Christmas song for her talent, singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, as Ravetube/Greg breathed heavily in the background. McThiccums received mass applause. A final contestant named Cassiopeiahiina, who proceeded to dance. After she danced, Ron went to Chocolate trying to get some. Sadly, Panunu chose PeachLily to be the next elminated. Round 3 The third round was 'Hot and Heavy', where contestants must find their favorite food and bring it to the center bed in the Loft. The proceedings got weird, as they all fed Panunu the items of their choosing. As Chocolate presented a cheeseburger, the burger rolled away, and Chocolate unleashed what can only be described as HELL NOISES. The burger then flew around, causing Chocolate to go beast mode. Panunu was then told to kiss Chocolate, before the beast was unleashed, causing Panunu to run. Final round The Final Round was Panunu explaining how all the girls made him feel, as the girls were allowed to ask a question, a specifically hot and spicy question. Kryptonickat instantly tried to dom him. Things got too spicy for Dyrus and Joey, as they ran downstairs, with Pinkharm running down to coach them upstairs. Kyana ran downstairs, saying sorry, out of the Chocolate character. Chocolate couldn't make it to the final round, possibly due to a heart attack (RP). Kryptonikat was named the winner, as she embraced Panunu, and winning a free hosted date at the lovely Golden Gator. Trivia * KimplE showed up later at the after-party. YouTube video *Panunu on Elimation Dating Gallery Rofl Dec 21st 7 Spectators.jpg|Spectators, from left to right: Max, SciFri, Jonny, Nayuki, Wimchimp, Wooks and LeyLey. Rofl Dec 21st 8 Panunu dating elimination game.jpg|Panunu and the contestants. Rofl Dec 21st 13 Joey Bagels hosting.jpg|Joey Bagels hosting. Rofl Dec 21st 14 Mute Max Bartending.jpg|Mute Max providing refreshments. Rofl Dec 21st 16 Panunu.jpg|The lucky bachelor Panunu. Rofl Dec 21st 18 Chocolate on stage bachelor game (Kyana).jpg|Chocolate (portrayed by Kyana) on stage. Rofl Dec 21st 20 Contestants.jpg|McThiccums on stage. Rofl Dec 21st 22 Joey, Ron and Emery.jpg|Joey, Ron, SciFri and Emery. Rofl Dec 21st 23 Chocolate (Kyana) and Ron.jpg|Chocolate talking to Ron. Rofl Dec 21st 30 Kryptonickat.jpg|The lucky winner Kryptonickat. Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0 Category:Events Category:Roflgator game shows